fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. 2
New Super Mario Bros. 2 is the sequel to New Super Mario Bros. made by EEA Inc. It is for the FanPocket and Nintendo DS. It is the remake of Super Mario Bros. 2 (also including some elements from Super Mario World) with better graphics. The game is not to be confused with the Nintendo game, New Super Mario Bros. Wii which is the third sequel to New Super Mario Bros. Story Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad take a vacation to Yoshi's Island. Bowser who had a ruined castle (from the first game) decided to take over Yoshi's Island and set up a new castle there. With help from Bowser Jr., Bowser steals the Star Rod and makes a portal in a cave nearby. All the Yoshis, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad are sucked in and sent to Subcon. Mario remembers that, that is what he saw in his dream. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad set of to find Bowser and save the Yoshis. When the four enter that find out that all the Yoshis have been kidnapped and imprisoned. But soon Peach finds out that there are Yoshi Eggs hidden ? Blocks and the Yoshis are grad top help Mario and Co. save Yoshi's Island from Bowser and Subcon form Wart. Many feathers form Yoshi's Island also came to Subcon and Mario and Yoshi were soon floating around. Also all the items from the Mushroom Kingdom seemed to appear in Subcon too. The four knew they had a chance. Mario is the strongest, Luigi can jump high and flout in the air for a short time, Peach through the weakest can float with here parasol, the last but not least, Toad is the fastest. After Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad beat Wart, all the Toads from Subcon are free and the Yoshis, Baby Yoshis, and Birdos all go back to Yoshi's Island and they thank the four and ask them to stay in Subcon. Peach tells them she has a kingdom to run and she, Mario, Luigi, and Toad go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. In the Mushroom Kingdom they find that Bowser and Bowser Jr. got all the Koopalings together in Bowser's Airship and are getting ready to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser jumps down and kidnaps Peach. Toad runs away to tell the Kings and Mario and Luigi ran after Bowser and the credits roll. At the end of the credits it says, COMING SOON: New Super Mario Bros. 3. Characters 12 collectible cards were released January 1, 2009 to advertise for the game. They come with action figures based on the game. However, the collectible cards are not available anymore. Playable Characters Like Super Mario Bros. 2, the player can select Mario, Luigi, Peach, or Toad. Yoshi can be found in Yoshi Eggs and any of the four can ride of him. Bosses Unlike the first game, New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. 2 has seven worlds and seven bosses. The first game had eight. Worlds & Milti-Battle Mario Vs. Luigi has changed to Milti-Battle that can now be played with 4 players. Like the first game, you must get Big Stars and it can be set to how many wins and Big Stars there are. All the stages are the first levels of each world, one to seven. Reception Reviewers loved that the game returned to side scrolling like the first game, New Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros. 2. They found it fun and more challenging then the first games and also the fact that it included Yoshi. The reviewers dropped it's score because the Mini-Games from the New Super Mario Bros. didn't appear. It got a 7/10 from IGN and an 8/10 from Gamespot. Trivia * Mini-Games are deleted from the sequel being replaced by Mario Bros. with better graphics. * Originally the game was going to be a remake of Super Mario World but was changed because of the name. * When Mario, Luigi, Peach, or Toad get hit by an enemy they turn to the baby form of themselves. Gallery File:New_Super_Mario_Bros_2_Logo.png|The Logo Category:Games Category:EEA Inc. Solo Games Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:F3 2009 Games Category:2009 Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:Sequels